<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雨慢慢下 by Artemisia47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738949">雨慢慢下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia47/pseuds/Artemisia47'>Artemisia47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, The New Uchiha Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia47/pseuds/Artemisia47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>写于火影完结那年的老文。<br/>首发于如今命途多舛的Lofter，搬运来AO3做个存档。</p>
<p>因为文章写于《博人传》还未播出的2014年，所以设定上会有些bug：比如佐良娜不喜欢吃番茄以及佐助没接上义肢。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雨慢慢下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（说起来，妈妈总是知道什么时候该去村口接爸爸回家呢。）</p>
<p>  「佐良娜，」樱敲了敲书房的门，喊着女儿名字「爸爸要回来了哟，要和妈妈一起去接爸爸吗？」</p>
<p>  「…」房门内没有立刻传出回应，在樱准备再敲门的那一刻，一个女孩的声音传了出来「这本书还没有读完。」</p>
<p>  站在门口的樱嘴角露出了一丝微笑「接完爸爸后，妈妈还准备去集市那边买些番茄回来做晚饭，佐良娜前些天不是说想一起去集市逛逛吗？」</p>
<p>  「只是因为爸爸那家伙喜欢吃番茄吧！」书房内女孩的声音离门近了些。</p>
<p>  「可是家里的番茄几乎全都是被佐良娜吃完的啊。」樱察觉了女儿准备走出书房，轻轻地将手放在的门把手上。</p>
<p>  「那是因为爸爸很少在家啊。」佐良娜打开门，声音稍微提高了一些。</p>
<p>  看着低着头的女儿，樱蹲下身子将手放在佐良娜的头上，轻声说道「佐良娜在担心些什么吗？」</p>
<p>  「并没有。」佐良娜看着母亲温柔的目光，不自觉地别过头。</p>
<p>  「那还要不要和妈妈一起去接爸爸呢？」樱追着佐良娜的目光望过去，「爸爸看见佐良娜一定会比看见妈妈还高兴哟。」</p>
<p>  「我才不信。」佐良娜笑着说。</p>
<p>  不知道为什么，佐良娜倒是很想看看自己突然去村口接爸爸时他脸上的表情。</p>
<p>  「好吧 ，那现在回书房把眼镜带上，我们准备准备就出发了。」樱转过佐良娜的身子，自己也站起身解下身上的围裙放在椅背上。</p>
<p>  「不要忘了滴几滴眼药水。」樱又嘱咐道。</p>
<p>  佐良娜并没有近视，但是身为医疗忍者的樱考虑到宇智波一族后裔的写轮眼开眼可能性，让女儿多多保护眼睛总是没有坏处的。</p>
<p>  好在佐良娜并不排斥戴眼镜，也有好好养成滴眼药水的习惯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  母女两人很快就准备好出门了。佐良娜穿好鞋子后打开房门在外面等着母亲，樱把玄关的灯打开后合上门牵起佐良娜的手向楼下走去。</p>
<p>  「晚上有些凉呢，」走出公寓楼之后，一阵风便迎面吹来，樱搂住了佐良娜的肩膀「要不要回家加件衣服？」</p>
<p>  「不用了，爸爸会等急的吧。」感受到了母亲熟悉的体温，佐良娜心里对父亲的不满突然间消下去了很多。</p>
<p>  妈妈也是很想爸爸的吧，这样想着的佐良娜抬头看了看母亲的脸。</p>
<p>  妈妈脸上，挂满了期待呢。</p>
<p>  佐良娜低头，不着痕迹地笑了笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  不一会儿，母女俩就走到了村口，远远地佐良娜就看见石凳上坐着一个男人的身影。</p>
<p>  男人望了望这边，站起身子就朝这边走来。那熟悉的高大身影，佐良娜不用猜就知道这人就是自己的混账老爸。</p>
<p>  「樱、佐良娜。」佐助开口喊了自己妻女的名字。</p>
<p>  「还顺利吗？」樱望向自己的丈夫，问道。</p>
<p>  「嗯，和平常一样。」佐助对妻子笑了笑，然后低头看了看佐良娜。</p>
<p>  父女俩的视线交汇了——</p>
<p>  佐助愣了愣，然后抬起手戳了戳女儿的额头问道「学校怎么样？」</p>
<p>  「超——轻松的。」佐良娜回答道。</p>
<p>  「绕点路去趟集市吧。」樱温柔地看着自己的丈夫和女儿「家里的食材不够了，特别是番茄。」</p>
<p>  「嗯。」佐助点了点头。</p>
<p>  樱牵起女儿的手，将女儿护在最里侧，佐助走在路的最外侧，一家人向着村内灯光最亮的地方走去。</p>
<p>  樱在蔬菜铺前停下来脚步，开始挑选着晚上做沙拉需要的蔬菜。佐助在旁边耐心地等着，突然觉得自己的衣角被人扯了几下，他向旁边一看，发现了自己的女儿正对自己笑着。</p>
<p>  「怎么了？」佐助问道。</p>
<p>  「爸爸和我一起去挑番茄吧。」佐良娜对佐助说道。</p>
<p>  佐助望向还在挑选蔬菜的樱，「没关系，你带着她去吧。我买完了需要的食材就在前面的甜品铺等你们。」樱笑着对丈夫女儿说。</p>
<p>  佐良娜牵起佐助的手，向一旁的番茄摊走去。</p>
<p>  看着满铺子红红的番茄，佐良娜显得非常开心。她拿起一个番茄仔细的看着，佐助在一旁问店家要来一个塑料袋后看着自己女儿盯着番茄的模样。</p>
<p>  「你右手边的那个会更好吃。」他对女儿说道。</p>
<p>  佐良娜惊讶地扭过头「我觉得这个也会很好吃。」</p>
<p>  「你的那个太小了。」佐助盯着女儿认真的神情，笑了笑回答道，然后便开始自己挑选摊上的番茄。</p>
<p>  佐良娜自己拿了个袋子，把手里的番茄装了进去，看了看父亲选番茄娴熟的动作后不甘示弱地自己也挑选起了番茄。</p>
<p>  「佐良娜，」突然佐助喊住了女儿，将手中一个大大的番茄递到佐良娜面前「妈妈做饭的话需要这样的番茄。」</p>
<p>  随后他又接过女儿手中的番茄袋子，一起交给店家结账「你挑选的那些，就当做饭后水果吃吧。」</p>
<p>  「反正家里的番茄都是我自己吃的。」佐良娜不服气地咕哝道。</p>
<p>  「…」佐助付完帐，听到了女儿的小声嘟囔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  混账老爸，明明自己天天不在家——</p>
<p>  佐良娜心里想着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  「佐良娜，」佐助牵起女儿的手，向甜品铺走去「还有没有想买的东西？」</p>
<p>  佐良娜被父亲保护在路的里侧，和父亲牵着的手上传来属于父亲的温度，虽然和母亲的温暖并不一样，但是，很有力量。</p>
<p>  「书店。」佐良娜指了指路对面的那个书店「我想看看上次那本书的续集有没有出。」</p>
<p>  「好。」佐助牵着佐良娜走进了书店。</p>
<p>  「知道在哪个区域吗？」佐助问着女儿。</p>
<p>  「里侧左边第二个书架那里，那一个系列的书都在那边。」佐良娜回答道。</p>
<p>  说起来，这还是第一次和父亲逛书店呢，佐良娜心想。</p>
<p>  到了第二个书架，佐良娜便开始寻找着自己想要看的那本书。</p>
<p>  「名字是什么呢？」佐助弯下身子问道。</p>
<p>  「《春の野原》，第七卷。」佐良娜说道。</p>
<p>  在听到自己说出书名的时候，佐良娜看见了父亲嘴角那明显的微笑。</p>
<p>  「是妈妈的名字呢！」佐良娜对佐助说道。</p>
<p>  「嗯。」佐助继续寻找着女儿想要的书。</p>
<p>  「很美的名字呢，」佐良娜继续说道「妈妈的名字，春野樱。」</p>
<p>  佐助扭过头望着女儿，想起了自己的妻子「嗯，我也这么认为。」</p>
<p>  「爸爸你啊，」佐良娜也望着自己的父亲「要抽时间多陪陪妈妈啊！」</p>
<p>  也多抽时间陪陪自己啊。</p>
<p>  「…」佐助一时间不知道如何回答女儿，他蹲下身子摸着女儿的头刚准备开口说些什么。</p>
<p>  「在那里。」佐良娜突然指向书架上层自己够不到的那本第七卷。</p>
<p>  佐助站起身子伸手抽出书，递给佐良娜「还有想要的吗？」佐助问道。</p>
<p>  「没了。」佐良娜回答道「去找妈妈吧。」</p>
<p>   父女俩结完账，向街对面的甜品铺在走去。</p>
<p>  「啊，还去了趟书店吗？」樱放下手中的茶杯，对丈夫女儿说道。</p>
<p>  「嗯，家里的第六本马上就要读完了。」佐良娜对母亲说。</p>
<p>  「回去吧，看起来马上要下雨了。」佐助提起桌子上樱买的蔬菜，对还坐着的樱说道。</p>
<p>  「糟了，忘记带伞了。」樱说道。</p>
<p>  这时，外面已经开始飘起细雨了。</p>
<p>  「我带伞了哟！」佐良娜从背后的书包里拿出一把儿童伞，对着佐助笑了笑「所以妈妈就交给爸爸照顾了！」</p>
<p>  「佐良娜一开始就知道会下雨吗？」樱惊讶地问着女儿。</p>
<p>  「今天放学的时候老师提醒过了。」佐良娜笑了笑，走到铺子门口撑起伞转过身等着自己父母。</p>
<p>  佐助看了看女儿，把手伸给身边的妻子「走吧。」</p>
<p>  「嗯？」牵起丈夫的手，樱疑惑地说道「不等雨停吗？」</p>
<p>  「不了，今天想早点回家。」佐助牵起樱走出甜品铺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  佐助把左手举在妻子头的上方，用自己身体她挡住雨点，右手提着今天的晚饭食材。</p>
<p>  佐良娜打着雨伞走在父母的前面，偶尔会扭过头看着自己的爸爸妈妈。</p>
<p>  她看见母亲躲在父亲的臂弯里开心地笑着，父亲的嘴角露出了只属于母亲的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  父亲的力量，一定也传递给母亲了吧。</p>
<p>  这样想着的佐良娜脚步欢快了很多，她跳过一个小水坑。</p>
<p>  「佐良娜，」身后同时传来父亲和母亲的声音「小心点（哟）！」</p>
<p>   佐良娜转过身，对着父母露出了大大的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  （妈妈为什么总是知道什么时候该去村口接爸爸回家呢。）</p>
<p>   现在感觉好像知道了些原因呢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写于火影完结那年的老文。<br/>首发于如今命途多舛的Lofter，搬运来AO3做个存档。</p>
<p>因为文章写于《博人传》还未播出的2014年，所以设定上会有些bug：比如佐良娜不喜欢吃番茄以及佐助没接上义肢。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>